Many types of ammunition are often used today, where the different ammunition types have different departure speeds and weights. The result of this is that the different ammunition types have differing ballistic characteristics. At present the ammunition type is normally manually fed by the person who loads the gun. As a rule this process is implemented by the person pressing a key or operating a switch on a control panel associated thereto. Ballistic data concerning the ammunition are then retrieved from the control panel, which data are either presented to the person who has to calculate the firing parameters or are transmitted directly to a firing computer which performs these calculations and controls the firing. When firing takes place with a gun employing this kind of manual feeding of ammunition type, it is a common occurrence for the person loading the gun and feeding in the ammunition type to place one type of ammunition in the gun and key in another type of ammunition or perhaps forget to key in the ammunition type. One result of this is that the target is not hit since the ballistic data which form the basis of the firing parameters, and the actual ballistic data for ammunition deviate from each other. This kind of faulty feeding in of information occurs relatively frequently, and up to 10% of the entries are assumed to be wrong. An example of a control panel currently in use is illustrated in FIG. 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,125 discloses a system for automatic loading, and comprises a device for identification of ammunition type and selection of the correct ballistic data which are transmitted to a computer for control of the firing. This identification device is based on the bar code principle, which implies that all ammunition must be provided with bar codes to enable the identification device to work. If bar codes are not applied to the ammunition which has to be used, an operator must manually feed in the necessary data concerning ammunition type. The device also requires the ammunition to be located in a specific position, and thus cannot be used independently of the automatic loading system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,486 describes a camera sensor having an array of charge-coupled device (CCD) units that are used in connection with the real-time creation of a high resolution silhouette image of an object on a moving conveyor. The sensor is used in relation to automatic inspection or assembly of objects. The objects pass between a camera sensor and a light source after which they move downstream to a conventional detector and diverter which enables reorientation and/or rejection of improperly oriented or sized articles. The sensor is not meant for use in combination with a weapon firing system and is thus not adapted to this purpose.